The Hottie Diaries
by kountrygurl2
Summary: Jessika Amon was just a typical 17-year-old girl....until her best friend sets her up with her fiance's friend...and he turns out to be Jesse McCartney! But what will Jessika do when her friend Kara steals him away?
1. Chapter 1

**We've all had crushes, right? You know, the cute guy you see in Chemistry class who you just can't seem to stop thinking about?**

**Or the extremely hot guy you see on the basketball court at an out of state game?**

**Yeah, you know what I'm talking about, a crush.**

**Weak in the knees, butterflies in the stomach, the whole works.**

**Now we're probably on the same page!**

**And what do you usually do about this crush**

**Sit around and wait for him to come to you?**

**Of course not, you want to get him to notice you, put yourself out there a little!**

**But of course, not everyone is like that.**

**A few of us have trouble just strutting up to a cute guy!**

**Then there are the ones who have the courage, but ask a bazillion questions to their girlfriends first.**

**You know, how's my makeup, hair, breath, anything in between my teeth, kind of people.**

**And then there are people like Jessika Amon.**

**Seventeen, tall , blond hair , baby blue eyes, she seemed almost PERFECT to everyone.**

**Everyone that is, except to herself.**


	2. Chapter 2:Dude your gonna be late!

**Chapter 1: Dude, Your Gonna Be Late**

"Jessika, get up, your gonna be late for your interview!" Jessika slowly turned on her side. "Can't I just have a frigging day off for once" she said to herself. She threw back her pink duvet cover and pink polka dot sheets from her fave store, PB Teen. "You know, it was your idea to take this internship at FLIP magazine." It was Jessika's mom. " I know mom, you don't have to remind me about all the dumb decisions I make, okay?" Jessika had been eagerly awaiting this day all year long. FLIP magazine was _the _teen magazine. Everyone read it. Preps, Goths, surfer chicks, _everyone _read FLIP magazine. That's exactly why Jessika wanted to intern there over the summer. It was every teen girls dream job. And if you were an intern, people looked up to you. The right people. I mean, it could get you somewhere. And Jessika was the type of person who wanted to get noticed. Anyway, anyhow.



"Ugh, why did I have to want this job so bad? I mean I want it but I didn't exactly want to have to get up at the crack of dawn for an interview, you know?" Jessika said dully. Jessika pulled herself into her best friend Dina's silver Toyota Yaris. " Yeah I understand, I would _kill _to have that interview though!" Dina said. "I wish you could take it! But I'm already here and it would probably kill me inside later if I pass up this once in a lifetime chance! Plus maybe, _just maybe, _I'll meet a really cute guy, I mean not that we'll have as good of a relationship as you and Joshua, but maybe we'll come close."

" God Jessi you haven't even met anyone yet and your already comparing your relationship to mine and Josh's!" Dina said, already knowing where this conversation was going.

" I know De, but you and Josh really love each other, I mean you've been dating over a year and a half and you're probably going to get married and…"

Dina interrupted, " Look Jess, I'm only seventeen and I _really _don't want to rush into anything here!"

" I know, but he's nineteen and he'll probably be ready for a family soon right?"

" I dunno, I mean I hope not because I mean, I love him and all, but that's just a little too far for me!"

"But I mean what if…." Jessika said, nagging.

Dina interrupted again. " Would you mind if we get goin' now? We're gonna be late for your interview!"

"Fine, let's role"

"What time was your appointment anyway?"

"Eight o clock"

"Well it's eight o clock now!"

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late, it's like ten minutes away from here!"

"Well what do we do?" Dina asked.

" Pedal to the metal girl. Go!"


	3. Chapter 3: Interview with a vampire!

**Chapter 3: Interview with a Vampire**

As soon as Jessika got out of the car, she ran for the door to the FLIP Building doors. She ran to the nearest open elevator, bumping into a mail room clerk in the process, knocking her and all of her papers to the floor. "Oh, I'm really sorry!" Jessika said, but she didn't have time to stop and help, she was already ten minutes late for her interview. She hopped onto the elevator. She sang along to the music playing on the speakers above her to take her mind off of her nerves. Finally, she arrived on her floor. She walked VERY fast to the FLIP Meeting Room. She knocked on the door. "Come in!" someone said in a singsong voice. Jessika walked in. "Hi, I'm really sorry I'm late" Jessika said. "Fine. Take a seat Miss Amon. I will be your interviewer today. I'm Miss Davies."

" Hi, It's nice to meet you Miss Davies."

"Likewise Miss Amon. Are you ready to get started?"

"Yes, ma'am"

Jessika took a seat across from Miss Davies desk.

**The Interview:**

**Interviewer: **Why do you want to work at FLIP Magazine?

**Jessika: **I think that it would be a good side project that I could put on my resume, and not only that but it could be a really good learning experience as well!

**Interviewer: **What made you decide that FLIP Magazine was the best place to intern?

**Jessika: **Well, I've been reading FLIP Magazine for years and so have all my friends, and I love it and it would be really cool to say that I was a part of that project for a little bit.

**Interviewer: **So this internship is really important to you?

**Jessika: **Oh, very. I take opportunities like this very seriously.

**Interviewer:** So, if you got the job then you would be willing to come in when we needed you, stay as long a we needed you to stay, and do the job that we needed you to do?

**Jessika: **Yes; of course!

"You're hired Ms. Amon!"

"So, when do I start?"

"First thing tomorrow morning!"

"What time do I need to get here Ms. Davies?"

"Seven AM sharp!"

"Yes, Ma'am"


End file.
